Somewhere in THAT World
by Moonsetta
Summary: Companion piece to Because We're Brothers  My team of AU Turtles have landed themselves in a piratical turtle dimension. What happens when a second attempt to get home lands them in an old Western style turtle dimension? CD: 1 Rated T for Pirate song.


Hey everyone, this is kind of a companion piece to ,"Because We're Brothers" which I wrote so long ago. You remember the pirate dimension my alternate TMNT fell into at the very ending? Time for the …

Teenage

Mutant

Pirate

Turtles!

Anyways, I was hoping to write a whole story on them, but no plot is working out for it, no matter how many times I've tried it, so here's a quick one-shot.

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes stared at the land disappearing in the distance.<p>

"We'll be back."

The voice made the navigator turn to discover who the speaker had been. "Oh, hey Red," he said, using the other buccaneer's nickname.

"Captain wants to see ya. Ya better hop to it."

A nod and Violet Scar made his way to the bow (front) of the boat, normally this would cause panic to any of the others but the captain often called on him since he was actually the one in full control of the ship, whether everyone knew it or not. When he reached the boss, the captain was leaning against the wheel of the ship, his eyes burning against the sun on the horizon with a rising sun for display.

"Captain?"

A grassy green head turned sharply and blue eyes stared back at the other mutant turtle with the same intensity he had given the sunrise.

"Our next destination?"

Violet Scar nodded and pulled out the rolled up map that had been in his belt for a few days, making him very uneasy about having it in his possession. Nevertheless, he pulled the rolled up ends apart to show the entire map to Blue Band.

"There's a trading band heading for India, rare spices and silk."

A smirk fell over the captain's face, "Perfect."

"Captain?"

Blue Band turned his head, "Red Blade."

"Annoying stowaways," the dark green turtle said, pointing to the stern of the ship where Amber Eye was just making his way over after descending the mast.

Captain Blue Band quickly made his way over, ordering Red Blade to take the wheel and Violet Scar to start the navigation coordinates they would need by sun down tomorrow.

* * *

><p>They all landed as white light blinded them for a few seconds. When their feet landed on an unsteady surface Donny suddenly straitened with a start, his face turning green.<p>

A voice echoed from behind them as they stared across the open sea before them, "Yo-ho mates! I see ye have returned."

"Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!" Mikey yelled back running to an all too familiar blue masked, pirate captain.

"No Mikey!" Leo yelled after him, "Not again!"

"I don't feel so good," Donny said, before rushing to the side of the ship and succumbing to seasickness.

Raph sighed, "Not again."

* * *

><p>It was hours later when lanterns were lit, and all over the ship, all could hear the sound of someone losing their lunch.<p>

"You should get over that sea sickness," Leo said as he was given another bucket to give to Donny by the captain of the Swift Lotus.

"What brought ya here dis time?" Red blade asked, walking up to the small group that were sitting on empty barrels and crates.

"Shouldn't you be steering the ship?

"Left it to Scar, he's already got our course drawn up for tomorrow."

Captain Blue Band nodded and then glanced over at the three ninja he had on the deck. Donny was still losing everything they had tried to give to him, Leo was currently trying to convince him to try the first batch of their vegetable soup. Given that they had just set sail from Harbor City, they were over stocked with supplies, especially fruits and vegetables. The captain couldn't have his men getting scurvy. Mikey was trying to learn a monkey fist knot, on his own, that would be a awhile.

A sound stomping of feet behind the group made all the turtles look to see the blue banded Raph making his way towards them. Behind him, Amber Eye scrambled back up into the netting to continue his look-out duty.

"Still hard to believe that only one-tenth of this world is land," Raph said as he sat down next to Donny and laid a comforting hand on the ill turtle's shoulder.

"Will you three be needing the Uto Stone again?"

"More than likely," the purple banded turtle muttered from where he was still staring down into a new bucket his red banded brother had handed him.

"I'll get it," the captain said, standing up and nodding the command of the ship over to Red Blade, who grinned with excitement.

Not that the blue masked pirate captain would be gone for long but hey, he didn't leave the deck to often other than to go into his cabin to talk with Violet Scar about maps, meet with important clients or just to go to sleep for the night. Fortunately for Red Blade, the Uto Stone was stored **way **below deck. It would take a good twenty minutes to find it and the pirates had learned-

**ANYTHING **can happen in twenty minutes.

Leo stood by the cargo hatch, staring down into the darkness where he heard the sliding of crates and sailor curses as he watched a group of the ship's sailors gathering around in a circle on the stern of the ship. One of them started a song as they passed around liquor. He recognized the words, given they had been to this dimension before and heard it.

Fifteen men on a dead man's chest

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

Drink and the devil had done for the rest

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike

The bosun brained with a marlinspike

And cookey's throat was marked belike

It had been gripped by fingers ten;

And there they lay, all good dead men

Like break o'day in a boozing ken

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

Almost on the dot, the captain returned with a strange shaped stone in his hand. A stone half constructed with the limited but unusual technology their world had.

Leo nodded his thanks, sweeping his red bandana tails off of his shoulder before moving towards the group of pirates, to pull Donny out of the bunch. He had believed them when they said some rum would make him feel better and get rid of his seasickness. Yeah right.

The red masked turtle had almost reached the group when he saw Raph pulling their purple masked brother out of the congregation.

"Let's go," Mikey said, popping up randomly behind his brothers as they gathered together.

"Yeah," Donny agreed, still a bit sober as he, shaking, reached out for the stone.

"No we have to-!"

Raph's protests were cut short when a blinding, white light made the four ninjas close their eyes. They fell through air again, but this time, landed in dessert sand. Releasing coughs to expel dust and sand from their lungs, the turtles got to their feet.

"Did somebody call the posse?" Mikey asked.

"The what?" Leo asked.

"There," Raph said and the purple and red banded turtle's followed the direction the blue masked turtle was pointing, Donny quickly pulling out his nunchucks at the sight.

Four horse back riding figures were coming closer, bands of color flapping in the wind behind him.

"Where the shell did we end up now?" Donny asked.

"Hey there partners!" a voice yelled out over the sound, the one rider waving a cowboy hat to reveal a blue-green reptilian skin tone with a black mask over his eyes.

Mikey smiled and began singing, "Home! Home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play!"

Leo and Raph slapped their foreheads while the purple banded turtle slumped forwards, feeling the not so well aftertaste of the turtle pirate rum.

* * *

><p>Let's see, where would I have put you guys next? Oh Atlantis! You guys can be mere-turtles!<p>

My TMNT: O_O

Original TMNT: MURDER!

YIKES! Gotta go!

Read and Review please. My time is sadly, slinking away. T_T

~Moonsetta


End file.
